A la caída del sol nace una nueva pasión
by Nena Half-Blood
Summary: -A ti, te quiero a ti -  Fue lo único que dijo antes de unir sus labios a los míos, no lo evite y claro que le correspondí ¿y que si era mi primo? ¡Lo amaba!


**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>A la caída del sol nace una nueva pasión<strong>

Las vacaciones cada día se hacían más crueles y el no ayudaba para nada, esto estaba muy mal y yo no quería… no quería lastimarlo, porque tarde o temprano tendremos que alejarnos por el bien de todos pero, ahí estaba el con sus sonrisa seductores sus ojos cafés que me llamaban dejando al aire su largo cabello rojizo provocando más y más.

- ¡Molly! -me grito mi prima Roxana

- ¿Qué?

- ¿En qué pensabas?

- En nada… nada ¿Qué querías?

- Es que eres la mayor aquí… y todos tenemos hambre

- No les cocinare -dije decidida

- Pero, Molly eres la única…

- ¡No les cocinare, siempre lo hago y nunca me dejan nada! -dije interrumpiéndola- Defiéndanse ustedes

Tome mi libro "_A la caída del sol nace una nueva pasión_" y salí de la madriguera, los adultos habían salido a una fiesta, dejando en nuestro cargo a Teddy y Vitoire; claro ellos estaban muy ocupados bajo el árbol viendo un precioso atardecer. Me senté bajo otro árbol muy alejado de ellos por un minuto me quede viendo a los nomos correr de un lado a otro, reaccione y tome el libro empecé a leer mi parte favorita "_el beso robado_"

_"Estaba a punto de gritar, me acorraló contra las paredes de mi cuarto. El sol ya se había escondido y una luna resplandeciente brillaba nuestra respiraciones ligaron y cada vez podría ver más de cerca eso ojos cafés que me enamoraban aunque yo quisiera evitarlo…"_

- Que romántico, Molly -oí decir a una voz masculina detrás de mi

- ¡Fred, ¿me quieres matar de un susto?

- ¡No!, lo siento -dijo sentándose junto ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, ¿no te puedo mirar?

- Fred, por favor….

- Vamos Molly, hablemos por favor. Yo sé que tu no quieres dejar esto y yo… yo tampoco te quiero dejar Molly

- Yo no quiero hablar y… ¡Tú no sabes lo que quiero Fred!, ¡ERES MI PRIMO!

- Y eso nunca te ha importado

- ¿Sabes? La verdad es que ya no te quiero

Me pare rápidamente de aquel lugar, el sol aún estaba ahí pero poco a poco se iba escondiendo, empecé a correr hacia la madriguera entre muy rápido subí las escaleras y entra a la antigua habitación de papá (percy). No entiende por qué él se empeña en fastidiarme ¡Somos primos! Ya no podemos, no podemos seguir al menos que queramos problemas yo no puedo… pero si quiero. Puse mis manos sobre mi cara e intente despeja un poco mi pensamiento sobando mi cara pero escuche una tos detrás de mí, claro enseguida supe de quien era

- ¿Qué quieres? -pregunte irritada él lo hacía muy difícil

El no dijo nada, se fue acercando poco a poco y en verdad me intimido un poco y mi peor error fue caminar hacia la esquina de mi cuarto, él se acercó tanto como pudo y puso su dos manos acorralándome por completo, nuestras respiraciones de mezclaron y podía ver de cerca esos ojos cafés que tanto me enamoraban.

- A ti, te quiero a ti -

Fue lo único que dijo antes de unir sus labios a los míos, no lo evite y claro que le correspondí ¿y que si era mi primo? ¡Lo amaba! Luego de unos largos minutos o tal vez solo fueron segundos pero sé que eso beso me aprecio toda una vida, pase mis manos sobre su cuello y él se acercó mucho más a mí me tomo por la cintura y de un momento a otro terminamos en la cama. Él estaba encima de mí y no nos habíamos separado ni para tomar aire, en un momento le quitaba la camisa y el la mía, toda nuestra ropa acabo en el piso… y yo no quería parar. Creo que esta mas decir que paso aquella noche donde el sol se escondió… nació una nueva pasión que nunca acabara aunque tenga que estar siempre a la oscuridad no me importa porque siempre lo amare.

Estaba en el jardín viendo a los lejos a Teddy y Victoire y a los nomos correr de un lado a otro tome mi libro y solo vi su portada por que ya no necesitaba leer para poder imaginar que había pasado en el final.

- ¿Molly?

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunte subiendo la mirada era el

- Tenemos hambre, ¿podrías cocinas algo?

- ¿Para ti?... Está bien pero, promete que me dejaras un poco

- Lo prometo

Le di un beso rápido y entre a la madriguera.

Tal vez yo no pueda pero, quiero con todo el alama estar junto a él ¿y que si es mi primo?... Aquella noche súper lo que en verdad quería y era estar junto a él, y lo que más me hace feliz es que perdí la virginidad con la persona que más amo en el mundo… y es que cuando se esconde el sol nace una nueva pasión… aunque esta sea prohibida

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews<strong>


End file.
